The present invention pertains to a tractor trailer battery system. Tractor trailers are typically used to haul cargo from one location to another. The tractor trailer comprises a tractor or truck mechanically in communication with a trailer, where the cargo is stored in the trailer during transportation.
Tractor trailers employ diesel engines. Diesel engines have been used in large trucks such as tractor trailers due to the better fuel efficiency in long hauls, where idling is not common practice. In addition, diesel engines have been preferred over gasoline engines in trucks because of the increased torque provided by diesel engines at lower revolutions per minute, and the longer life cycles of diesel engines. However, as with gasoline, the cost of diesel fuel has risen.
Alternative power sources for vehicles have existed since the mid-19th century, when electricity was a preferred method for vehicle propulsion. Development in the area was surpassed by the internal combustion engine and remained so for almost 100 years. In recent years, increases in fuel prices and recognition of the harms the burning of fossil fuels have had on the environment have reinvigorated the push towards an electric transportation infrastructure. The reinvigoration has led to an opening of electric cars into the market from both established car makers and specialized manufacturers.
Developments have been made in the realm of trucks and tractor trailers. However, there remains a key variable that has to date been difficult to overcome, range. Current tractor trucks have a distance of less than 200 miles per battery charge. Long haul tractor trailers running on diesel fuel may run up to 1,400 miles before refueling. This number is dependent on the amount of fuel the tractor trailer is able to carry for use in transporting cargo and the efficiency of the engine powering the tractor trailer. The use of an electric tractor trailer having a 100-200 mile range is minimized to intra-population center cargo transportation. In addition, the amount of time required to recharge the batteries would reduce the hauling efficiency of the truck. Thus, the current electric powered tractor trailers are unable to efficiently transport products between population centers.
There is a need for a tractor trailer containing an electric motor or hybrid engine for the purpose of reducing fuel costs.
There is a need for a tractor trailer containing an electric motor or hybrid engine, with a range greater than 200 miles, for the purpose of transporting cargo between population centers. Thus, a need exists for extended range of travel, especially to match a typical driver “tour of duty”, which is 10-11 hours per day, and 500-600 miles per day.
There is a need for a tractor trailer containing an electric motor or hybrid engine in which all battery cells in a trailer battery compartment can be exchanged in 15 minutes or less, the typical time it takes to fuel an existing diesel truck.
Finally, it is observed that developing battery cell and hydrogen technologies require large infrastructure investments. There is a need for a tractor trailer containing an electric motor or hybrid engine in which the required infrastructure is limited to existing technology at tractor trailer maintenance facilities, truck terminals, warehouses, cross docks, truck stops, or any facility designed for truck/tractor-trailer traffic.